The Mystery From the Stars
by SailorCrow
Summary: A new enemy appears when the scouts are leaving the park. There hasn't been any signs of danger in months and suddenly this monster just appears! Who could of sent it and how is it so strong?
1. Default Chapter

The Mystery From the Stars!  
  
By: Sailor Crow! ^-^ hehe that's me! LOL!  
  
Little beginning thing that the old episodes have: Today we were all having a nice picnic in the park and when we're leaving a monster appears! Who is this monster and who sent it. Who could be the next enemy? Stay tuned and we'll show you! (some is in the next chapters!)  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was a dazzling day in Tokyo. Everything was perfect. There hadn't been a sign of an enemy in months and the scouts were living their lives like normal teens like they always wanted to. Today they were having a delicious picnic in the park!  
  
"Yum this is sooooooo good Makoto your such a great cook I wish I was as good as you," Usagi said taking another huge bite of a piece of Makoto's cherry pie.  
  
Both Usagi and Chibi Usa were chowing down on the sweets that Makoto had made for the picnic.  
  
"Maybe if you practiced more and did exactly what the recipe said your food wouldn't come out so bad," Rei said smirking at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi you just need to practice more and you will be as good as me in no time!" Makoto replied putting down another plate of luscious sweets on the blanket.  
  
"Yeah but its to hard!! Can't I just do it without all the work?" Usagi asked with adorable huge sad eyes.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the thought.  
  
"Usagi you have to work at things to get better at them you don't think that the first time I ever baked something I was perfect do you?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Well actually I did!" Usagi said putting a cream puff into her mouth.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped again.  
  
Usagi went to grab another sweet that Makoto had made and noticed they were all gone.  
  
"Lets go to the arcade and see Andrew!" Usagi said with joy.  
  
"Yeah I guess we should since there's nothing else to eat and we have been sitting here for almost 3 hours," Minako said getting up and brushing herself off.  
  
Everyone else got up and brushed themselves off also. Makoto put the plates in the picnic basket and Minako and Ami folded the blanket. Ami gently placed it in the basket so it wouldn't become unfolded.  
  
All the girls walked happily towards the exit of the park.  
  
Rei abruptly stopped dead in her tracks. The others stopped and turned around to see why Rei stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Ami asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm sensing a great force somewhere near by," Rei said breathing slowly.  
  
Ami took out her computer and started punching things in quickly. She suddenly looked up and closed her computer.  
  
"Its over there and its energy is very high!" Ami said calmly. "I think we should transform and check it out!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
The scouts all henshined quickly and started running towards the area that had the strange evil energy.  
  
Sailor Mars was in front of them and suddenly stopped staring at the hideous monster that was zapping people with an immense beam. The monster had long dripping fangs, razor-sharp claws, thick sapphire fur and ebony on its face. Its cold eyes made you standstill in horror and sent a slight shiver down your spine if you gazed into them. It walked around with such rage mangling everything in sight.  
  
Sailor Mars stood there like she was in a trance with her eyes wide open as she watched the monster blast another with its golden yellow beam that struck them as fast as lightning that they didn't even have time to lift there foot off the ground a centimeter when the it was shot at them. Sailor Mars watched the person scream in agony as if they were being stabbed in the back more then a million times at once.  
  
The scouts ran up to Sailor Mars wondering what was wrong. Sailor Mars's eyes were blank like how Usagi's were when she had the crystal broken by Fiore. They all gazed at Sailor Mars with worried looks.  
  
"R…. Re..Rei can you hear me?" Sailor Moon asked as she stared at Sailor Mars with teary eyes. "Rei please stop I'm not kidding!!"  
  
Sailor Moon started to shake Sailor Mars with such force that Sailor Mars flopped around like a dummy. Sailor Jupiter and Venus had to pull Sailor Moon away to get her to stop shaking Sailor Mars like that.  
  
Sailor Mercury took out her computer again and started punching things in.  
  
"I can't figure out what's wrong with her," Sailor Mercury said staring at Sailor Mars again.  
  
Sailor Mars's eyes suddenly went back to normal and she blinked a couple times. All the scouts lunged at Sailor Mars and hugged her when they saw she was okay.  
  
"Don't look into its eyes," Sailor Mars began. "They hypnotize you its very strange."  
  
All the scouts ran over to the monster and surrounded it quickly.  
  
The monster looked at Sailor Mars and smirked.  
  
Sailor Mars stared at the monster with rage.  
  
"Mars Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars said spinning around with fire. Then she shot the fire at the monster and it dodged it so quick that it was a blur when it moved.  
  
Sailor Mars heard something behind her started to turn her head when suddenly a powerful golden yellow beam hit her and she screamed in pain. Sailor Mars fell the ground unconscious.  
  
All the scouts ran to her quickly. Sailor Moon held Mars in her arms and started to cry (of course!). Chibi Moon stood next to Sailor Moon staring at Mars and started to cry.  
  
"How dare you!" Sailor Chibi Moon screamed and she ran over to the monster yelling "Pink Sugar Heart Attack" and shot little hearts at him. "Mean monster how could you hurt Rei!" Chibi Moon said shooting more hearts at him.  
  
The monster glared at Chibi Moon and suddenly hit her Pink Sugar Stick out of her hand knocking her over as well. Chibi Moon fell to the ground unconscious also.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she watched her future daughter fall to the ground. (O.O) Sailor Moon instantly got up. "Come on guys lets hurt this monster for hurting Rei and Chibi Usa!!" Sailor Moon said with an enraged voice.  
  
"Lets do it!" Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter said together.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The scouts watched as all their attacks hit the monster. They all smiled proudly because they actually hit it. They all looked back at the monster after their little "joy party" they had and noticed he was standing in the same place unharmed.  
  
To be continued……  
  
  
  
Crow: What will happen to the monster? Do you think he will defeat them all? Will Tuxedo Mask ever appear to help them? Tune in for the next chapter of The Mystery From the Stars! 


	2. Chapter 2 Of the Mystery From the Stars

Chapter 2 of The Mystery From the Stars  
  
By: Sailor Crow (the one and only!) :P  
  
Little thing at the beginning of the episodes: last time in The Mystery From the Stars the senshi tried desperately to destroy the monster but everything they did had not effect on it. What will happen today? Your just gonna have to read to find out!  
  
********************************************************  
  
The scouts all stared at the monster wondering how they will defeat him.  
  
"Let me try!" Sailor Moon said and took out her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. She started to spin around while spinning it in her hand. She said the words "Moon Spiral Heart Ache" as she spun. She spun down on her legs and then stopped holding the Rod up. Tons of hearts went everywhere and a huge one hit the monster making him tumble to the ground. Sailor Moon got up staring at the monster.  
  
The monster got back up and it didn't seem to have any cuts or bruises. Sailor Moon's eye became wide again.  
  
"How is that possible?? He didn't even get a cut or even a tiny scratch!" Sailor Moon said putting her hands to her face.  
  
The monster was about to shoot one of his golden yellow beams at Sailor Moon when a rose hit the ground abruptly in front of the monster. (hehehe guess who! LOL!) The scouts looked up (the ones that weren't unconscious) and so did the monster and stared at the Tuxedo Mask who was in a tree.  
  
"Your strength is incredible but our hearts put together are stronger then anything possible!" Tuxedo Mask said in his speech voice. "Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon replied as she took out the Holy Grail.  
  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
  
Sailor Moon quickly henshined into Super Sailor Moon and stared at the monster holding her rod tight.  
  
"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!!" Sailor Moon said spinning around again!  
  
This time a ribbon with hearts on it came out. As the ribbon got close to the monster there was a rainbow and then a huge heart hit it.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at where the monster is waiting for the dust to go away hoping that she destroyed it.  
  
Suddenly there was a big flash and the beam flew out of the dust hitting Sailor Moon. She fell backwards screaming in pain with wide eyes surprised that he was still fine. She hit the ground and went unconscious. Tuxedo Mask and the other scouts (that were still conscious) ran over to her.  
  
Tuxedo Mask held her in his arms trying to wake her up while the others stood around with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Usagi can you hear me? Please wake up Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask said in a worried voice. He kissed her on the cheek gently hoping that would help but it didn't. "Usagi! Usagi!!"  
  
Remembering that the monster was still there the scouts got up and glared at him leaving Tuxedo Mask on the ground holding Sailor Moon.  
  
"You're going to pay!" Sailor Jupiter said with rage.  
  
"Lets try our powers again guys!" Sailor Venus said getting in her attack position.  
  
The others did the same and then said their attack phrases.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
There powers connected with each other making a long chain with water and lightning on it. It hit the monster making it fly back into a tree and it fell to the ground groaning.  
  
"Yes we did it!" Sailor Venus said happily.  
  
"Don't be to sure," Sailor Mercury said pointing at the monster, which was getting back up.  
  
"That was our strongest attack how can we beat him?" Sailor Jupiter said in despair.  
  
"Uhhhhhh," Sailor Moon moaned as she slowly woke up and stared up into Tuxedo Mask's face.  
  
"Usagi! Your alright!" Tuxedo Mask said hugging Sailor Moon tighter.  
  
The scouts ran over to her and started to cry because they were so happy that she was alright.  
  
"Sailor Moon we combined our powers and it still didn't defeat him! The only thing left is Sailor Planet Power but there's not enough of us to defeat him probably!" Sailor Venus said to Sailor Moon who was in pain at the moment.  
  
Sailor Moon tried to get up but was weak from being attacked. The scouts helped her up and she stood there holding her head.  
  
The monster noticed that he hadn't finished off the scouts yet and he got ready to fire another one of his beams. The monster started to growl and was about to shoot it.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
Three familiar attacks hit the monster before it could fire its golden beam at the inner senshi. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto appeared behind the monster.  
  
"Hello everyone!" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"We noticed you were having some trouble want some help?" Sailor Uranus said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes we need it bad!" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Scouts use Sailor Planet Power it's the strongest attack you have!" Tuxedo Mask said to them all.  
  
All the scouts stood in a circle and held hands. The all closed there eyes.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!"  
  
They all glowed their color as they stood there focusing all there energy. There glows flew up into the air making a huge ball and it flew back down hitting the monster hard making him fly into a tree again.  
  
The monster lay there unconscious.  
  
Then Sailor Moon cheered because they finally had the monster unconscious so now she could destroy him.  
  
Suddenly the monster moaned and opened its eyes. It got up and shot another beam at them and hit Neptune and Pluto making them fall backwards hitting the ground hard and sliding across it.  
  
Neptune and Pluto groaned in immense pain. The scouts ran over to them hoping they were okay. Uranus held Neptune in her arms.  
  
"It will be okay Michiru we will beat this thing!" Uranus said to Neptune.  
  
"I hope your right Haruka," Neptune said and then went unconscious.  
  
"Don't give up scouts because if you die the future of this world will be forever lost!" Pluto said faintly and then went unconscious also.  
  
Uranus got up and screamed as loud as she could because she was so angry.  
  
"Your going down monster!" Uranus said as she raced by the monster.  
  
"Uranus!!! Wait don't….." Sailor Moon began.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled out and slashed the monster. It got a small cut and turned around and shot a golden beam at Uranus.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
Uranus fell to the ground screaming in pain as the others did.  
  
"I'll be with you Neptune…..," Uranus began to say.  
  
"Don't say such things your not going to die nobody is," Venus shrieked at Uranus.  
  
Uranus fell unconscious while Venus was yelling at her.  
  
"Now what do we do we're back to where we were before Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto came," Sailor Moon said in a troubled voice.  
  
The monster stared at the scouts that were left which were standing in a group together trying to figure out how to defeat this immensely strong creature. The monster howled and the scouts turned to look at it as it powered up a sapphire energy ball in its hands. The scouts eyes widened as they stared at the attack he was getting ready.  
  
"We're done for!" Sailor Moon wined. "I'm to young to die I can't die yet no I can't what about Chibi Usa and Luna what about her and …."  
  
Jupiter slapped Usagi across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek.  
  
Usagi started to cry as she placed her hand over the red cheek.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sailor Moon wailed.  
  
"We're going to stop thinking about what might happen if we give up!" yelled Jupiter in an annoyed voice.  
  
The monster stopped powering up his energy ball and smirked at the scouts.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah we're done for!" Sailor Moon yelled and hugged Jupiter.  
  
The monster through the ball at them and it flew towards them quickly.  
  
To be continued……..  
  
Crow: I bet your wondering what's going to happen next! Hehehehehehe I purposely stopped it there so you would have to wait for the rest to come out to find out what will happen. Hehehe yeah I know its cruel but still. Well anyways what will happen next? Are the scouts gonna be fried to death by the energy ball or is Sailor Moon going to somehow cry her way out of this? Tune into the next chapter of The Mystery From the Stars! 


	3. Chapter 3 of The Mystery From the Stars

Chapter 3 of The Mystery From the Stars  
  
By: Sailor Crow (yay! Me again!)  
  
Little thing at the beginning of the episodes: Last time in The Mystery From the Stars the monster threw an energy ball at the scouts while Sailor Moon was screaming her head off. Will the scouts make there way out of this one or are they done for. Stay tuned and we'll show you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The energy ball was now only a couple inches away and the scouts only had a couple seconds left. They all stood there shivering unable to move just staring at the energy ball growing closer and closer.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was nearby and new he had to do something before it was too late. He got up and ran as fast as he could towards them but by the time he got to them the energy ball was less then an inch away and suddenly he froze staring at the energy ball.  
  
With the couple milliseconds that were left they all saw there lives past away in front of them as they stared at the energy ball that was going a centimeter away. It was flying so fast that dust was flying everywhere and it was hard to see it. Suddenly there was a purple flash and then energy ball exploded with a huge fiery blast. All the scouts and Tuxedo Mask screamed as loud as they could when it exploded and they all flew backwards and slid across the ground.  
  
A tall slender shadow holding some sort of stick appeared in the dust. Suddenly eleven more shadows appeared in the trees some holding swords, long sticks like the one in the dust, just nothing.  
  
"You shouldn't of tried to defeat this monster. Its way to powerful for your energy level," said a stern yet soft gentle girls voice.  
  
The girl that just spoke had long wavy dark purple hair that went down to her bottom and glistened in the sun and had bangs that went to the sides an behind her shoulders stood in the area where the explosion was. As the dust slowly went away the scouts noticed that the girl was in a sailor fuku. Her skirt was dark purple, her bows were red, instead of having white on her gloves she had red and purple bands. She had tall boots like Sailor Moon's and they were dark purple as well. She wore a dark purple broach that shimmered when she moved. She held a long staff that was like Saturn's glaive but instead of being silver and black the whole thing was dark purple and it had silver balls on certain parts. In the middle of the blades there was a red star that glowed dark purple as it sat between the blades.  
  
The shadows that were in the trees jumped down into the sunlight. They were also in sailor fukus.  
  
"Who are you? How did we survive that energy ball when it hit?" Sailor Moon asked as she sat up.  
  
"Well when it hit at the exact time I shot one of my attacks at it which made it explode. That's why you didn't get as hurt as you would of if it hit you. Also you should be more careful and not get in the way of the Shillira monsters," the girl with the long wavy purple hair said.  
  
"But I still don't know who you are," Sailor Moon said to the girl.  
  
"Oh yes sorry for not telling you that at the beginning! I'm Sailor Capricorn. The leader of the Zodiac Senshi. The others you see are the other Zodiac Senshi," the girl replied.  
  
"Zodiac Senshi? Shillira monsters?" Mercury said.  
  
"We come from the stars. I come from Star Capricorn. Our stars are spread out throughout the universe but the most important one is Star Zodiac. It's where all of us came from and its our home."  
  
"How did you know about the Shillira Monsters?" Sailor Moon said happily.  
  
"I can't tell you that just yet," Capricorn replied. "But first let us destroy the monster."  
  
Sailor Capricorn turned around and walked over to the other zodiac senshi. She stood there talking to them for a couple seconds and then walked over to the monster.  
  
"Be careful!! He's very strong Sailor Capricorn," Sailor Moon yelled to Capricorn.  
  
Capricorn didn't say anything neither did the other new scouts. Capricorn raised her staff and yelled out "Star Enlightenment Serenity Flash" and the star on her staff glowed purple even more and suddenly a gigantic dark purple beam came out of it then flew across the ground to the monster hitting it making a huge explosion. After the dust went away from the attack the monster was gone and the only thing left was a sapphire crystal.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there wondering how this scout could be so powerful. Could she be an enemy? If she were she would surely destroy them.  
  
"H…..how… how did you do that?" Venus said in a surprised voice.  
  
"We are stronger then all of you put together. Your energy level is strong enough like I said," Sailor Capricorn replied as she set the bottom of her staff on the ground.  
  
"Want to go get that hot chocolate now?" Capricorn asked the original scouts as they just stood there bewildered by how strong Capricorn is.  
  
Tuxedo Mask nudged Sailor Moon with his shoulder making her wake up from this "dream".  
  
"Oh yeah sure," Sailor Moon said still in shock from Capricorn's strength.  
  
"Should we do something about your friends?" one of the zodiac senshi that had long dark blue hair put up into a pony tail and tied with a light blue ribbon.  
  
"Aquarius why don't go heal them so we don't have to carry them to there houses," Capricorn replied to the girl with the ponytail.  
  
"Can you put them together so it will make this easier," Sailor Aquarius said.  
  
"Um okay," Sailor Moon replied dragging Sailor Mars over to the spot that Aquarius wanted them in.  
  
Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury helped drag the others over to where Mars was placed.  
  
Everyone backed away from the group of unconscious senshi wondering what Aquarius is going to do.  
  
Aquarius stood there then started to spin moving her arms in a weird way and light blue, white, and cream ribbons started swirling around her as she yelled out "Silent Healing Rebirth Gust!" The ribbons that were around her flew to the unconscious scouts and twisted around them and in between them every which way then finally the ribbons flew up into the air twirling around together and flew back to Aquarius as she put out her hand and it flew straight into her hand disappearing into it.  
  
The scouts just stood there amazed by the power that Aquarius was using. They still weren't sure if they were the enemy or not but they trust them so far.  
  
Sailor Mars, Chibi Moon, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto slowly woke up. Sailor Moon started to cry and ran to Chibi Moon hugging her tight.  
  
"Let go I can't breathe! You're hugging to tight!" Chibi Moon wailed.  
  
"I missed you so much!!!" Sailor Moon said crying even more.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"What happened?" Mars asked still sort of out of it.  
  
"Your alive!!!!!" Sailor Moon said hugging Mars also.  
  
"Usagi! Stop squishing me and Chibi Moon!" Mars hollered  
  
Sailor Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon away from Chibi Moon and Mars.  
  
"Want to go get some hot chocolate Sailor Moon?" Venus asked trying to get Sailor Moon distracted.  
  
"Yes!!!!" Sailor Moon said immediately getting up.  
  
"Lets go to my place I have tons of Hot Chocolate," Tuxedo Mask said to them all. "Probably 2 years supply of it!"  
  
"Maybe we should detransform so we don't cause any trouble. People would think its weird to see us walking down the sidewalk," Mars said as she got up.  
  
"Yeah lets do that," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
All the scouts and Tuxedo Mask detransformed except for the Zodiac Senshi.  
  
"Aren't you going to detransform?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Its not time for you to learn our true identity yet," said Sailor Capricorn. "We must go now."  
  
Sailor Capricorn and the other Zodiac Senshi said as they slowly walked away. Then Sailor Capricorn stopped.  
  
"Oh yes if you ever see another Shillira ues this to contact us," Sailor Capricorn said and then threw a necklace to Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon caught it and everyone looked down at it noticing it was a silver crystal (the color not the type!) and in the middle it glowed different colors at certain times. It was on a gold necklace that was very beautiful.  
  
"Just hold it in your hands and say "Zodiac Senshi" and we will appear to destroy the monster," Capricorn said and then suddenly sprouted silver wings.  
  
The other zodiac did the same and they all flew up into the sky to the same area sort of making a triangle and then disappeared in a silver flash (//||\\ like that that's how they were as they flew up to the spot ^.^)  
  
They all just stood there and watched as the Zodiac disappeared into the glamorous blue sky. They started to walk out of the park silently thinking about the Zodiac and the new enemy.  
  
Finally when they got to Mamoru's they started to talk again.  
  
"Give me extra marshmallows!" Usagi said cheerily.  
  
"Be careful scouts these Zodiac Senshi as they call themselves can be enemies trying to make us think they are nice," Artemis said to them.  
  
"I wonder how this monster could be so strong. Its stronger then Chaos was," Luna said thinking about the monster.  
  
Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Minako just sat there not listening piling there cup of hot chocolate with tons of marshmallows and whip cream.  
  
"Isn't that much sugar going to make you very hyper?" Diana asked in her cute little voice.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Minako.  
  
"There already too hyper!" Makoto said giggling.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stood in the kitchen sipping there hot chocolate silently thinking about the enemy. They wondered how the Zodiac was so powerful and why Queen Selenity never mentioned anything about them.  
  
To be continued…………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crow: How was that? Huh do you like it so far? Are you wondering how the Zodiac are so powerful also and what the others look like. Yeah I really didn't describe the others ^-^; hehehehehe well stay tuned for the next chapter of The Mystery From the Stars!! 


End file.
